Murió siendo un capullo y con estilo
by Valent Herazo
Summary: -Por lo menos murió como el quería, siendo un capullo y con estilo -murmuro Thor, mientras Steve cojia en brazos el cuerpo inerte de Anthony Edward Stark. Por favor lean, es mi primera historia :D One-Shot. Ningun personaje me pertenece, son de Stan Lee y otros ;)


**Esta es mi primera historia. Por favor dejen un review diciendo como les pareció y que debería mejorar :D**

**.**

**Murió**** siendo un capullo y con estilo.**

Su corazón había comenzado a fallar y él lo sabía, sabía que no resistiría mucho más y que tenía que evitar a toda costa usar el traje, no podía arriesgarse de esa manera si quería seguir unos cuantos meses más con todos ellos, con su capitán. No quería dejarlo, tenía que tratar de hallar una manera para que el reactor siga funcionando por algún tiempo más.

-Sal de ese laboratorio Tony –Escucho la voz de Steve a sus espaldas –Llevas tres días ahí metido y no te has comido nada de lo que te hemos traído.

-No me molestes Steve –Casi gruño Tony.

-Tienes que descansar, tu cuerpo no puede funcionar solamente con café.

-No quiero –Fue la única respuesta del castaño.

-Por las buenas, o por las malas, tú decides. –Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Steve se encogía de hombros, y el adoptando una pose de indiferencia siguió simulando que anotaba cosas en una libreta; cuando lo único que había hecho era hacer garabatos sin sentido.

-Tú lo pediste –Escucho que decía el rubio antes de cogerlo y cargarlo como a un bebe hasta su habitación.

-¡Carajo! Steve –Se sacudió violentamente en los brazos del rubio, pero solo consiguió que apretara más su agarre y su cuerpo agotado como estaba no pudo luchar contra eso.

.

Había tratado por todos los medios de encontrar algo con que hacer que el reactor siguiera funcionando bien, pero no lo había conseguido y consecuencia de esto; se iba debilitando más cada día. Solo Bruce que era el más observador se había dado cuenta de esto, pero prometió quedarse con la boca cerrada a cambio de que Tony lo dejara ayudarlo a buscar la manera de seguir con vida más tiempo.

Dos meses habían pasado desde aquel día en el que Steve lo saco a rastras del laboratorio, no se había vuelto a repetir, ya que Tony pasaba más tiempo dormido ahora.

-¡Maldita sea! –Escucho gruñir a Thor desde algún lugar de la torre, cada uno estaba haciendo sus cosas – Hay un robot gigante en el centro de la ciudad.

Tony se apuró a ver por el gran ventanal como un gran robot destruía los edificios y aplastaba los carros.

-No ahora –murmuro solo para él y se puso el traje, deseando internamente que esto no le afectara mucho. – ¡Vamos chicos, o se van a quedar mirando por la ventana como nenitas!

-¿Quién podrá haber provocado esto? –Pregunto Steve a lo que ninguno de sus compañeros pudo responderle.

-Afortunadamente es solo uno –dijo Natasha que ya estaba lista para partir hacia donde se encontraba el gran robot.

-¡Acabemos con esto rápido! – Y con estas últimas palabras del capitán es como salieron hacia donde se encontraba el robot con el que se enfrentarían.

No supieron quien había diseñado o mandado el gran robot, no era muy bueno que digamos y lo derrotaron en poco tiempo, por eso no le tomaron gran importancia.

En algún momento de la pelea Bruce le había advertido a Tony que no se involucrara demasiado; pero vamos, ya conocemos al genio, egocéntrico y descaradamente arrogante Tony Stark; no siguió la recomendación de su amigo, aunque fuera por su bien, y no solo eso, si no que fue el que más participo y ayudo.

-¡Eso estuvo genial! –exclamo el genio ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Bruce y Steve.

Él era el que se encontraba más cerca del robot, que ahora estaba hecho pedazos en el suelo, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando estos miles de pedazos estallaron, provocando que Tony saliera disparado de su lugar con varios golpes en su cabeza; que era lo único que estaba descubierto. Por otra parte los demás vengadores si tuvieron algo más de tiempo para apartarse, aunque no salieran del todo ilesos.

-Maldita sea, Tony ¡Háblame! –Decía Steve al cuerpo inconsciente de Tony, que estaba tendido a mitad de la calle y con sangre saliendo del lado derecho de su cabeza.

Bruce maldecía internamente y pedía por que el cuerpo de su amigo resistiera. No quería perder al egocéntrico pero adorable Anthony Stark y tampoco quería tener a un deprimido y devastado Steve Rogers. Mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba Steve con el cuerpo de Tony en sus brazos, aunque su fuerte eran los experimentos y formulas; tenía un conocimiento primario de medicina y con eso podía ayudar a parar la hemorragia mientras lo trasladaban al hospital.

.

Tony despertó en el hospital muy confundido. ¿Qué carajos había pasado y por qué se encontraba el en un odioso hospital? Se llevó las manos a su adolorida cabeza y recordó la explosión y después nada.

-Como odio estas cosas –murmuro mientras trataba de quitar la intravenosa de su muñeca.

-No lo hagas Tony –escucho la voz de Steve al otro lado de la habitación.

-Pero no me gusta, quiero irme de aquí –Dijo cruzando sus brazos como un niño pequeño y poniendo un puchero adorable a los ojos de Steve, en su cara.

-Tony, hasta IronMan tiene que visitar los hospitales de vez en cuando –Dijo Clint desde algún lado de la habitación, haciendo que Tony se diera cuenta de que todos sus amigos estaban en la habitación. Clint y Natasha estaban sentados juntos en el suelo con sus espaldas apoyadas en la pared en frente de su cama. Bruce se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones, con la mirada perdida en quien sabe qué lugar. Thor se encontraba en otro de los sillones roncando ruidosamente y por ultimo Steve quien ya se había acercado a la cama.

Tony miro el rostro de su adorado capitán y vio unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus hermosos ojos azules y su cabello y todo el bastante descuidado. Cosa que lo desconcertó ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí internado? Observo a sus amigos y ellos aunque con ojeras, no eran tan marcadas como las de Steve y no se veían descuidados, simplemente se veían igual que siempre aunque con unas heridas sin sanar completamente.

-Steve, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? –Vio como la duda pasaba por el rostro del capitán debatiéndose si responderle o no. –Di la verdad.

-Cinco días –Dijo secamente Steve.

Habían pasado cinco días desde el enfrentamiento, llevaba cinco días dormido, él sabía que no era nada bueno que el utilizara el traje y peor aún, le había llevado la contraria a Bruce cuando sabía que este tenía la razón. Se sentía débil y por su culpa Steve estaba tan descuidado, con lo terco que es, seguramente no se había querido separar de el ni siquiera para dormir y lo conocía tan bien que sabía que había utilizado más de una vez la excusa: "He dormido durante 70 años, creo que ya es suficiente" o alguna de esas otras que le había escuchado.

-Deberías descansar, Capi –Dijo extendiendo el brazo y pasando su dedo suavemente por la cara del rubio, tocando esas pronunciadas ojeras. –Cuando salga de aquí no te dejare solo.

Steve capto de inmediato las intenciones escondidas en esa frase, pero también sabía que eso no era bueno para el estado de Tony y eso le dolía. Para esas alturas Clint, Natasha y Bruce ya habían abandonado la habitación dejándolos solos y Thor, el seguía roncando en el sofá.

-Tony, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Steve se sentía dolido y triste al saber que Tony no había tenido la suficiente confianza para confesarle que cada día se iba debilitando más y que pronto, aunque él no quisiera aceptarlo, podría morir. A Tony se le abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa y dejo escapar una maldición en un susurro.

-No quería que te preocuparas, Capi.

-¿Qué no me preocupara? –Steve se sintió ofendido -¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe Anthony Edward Stark, si un robot gigante estalla justo detrás de tus espaldas, te internan en un hospital y no despiertas durante cinco largos días?, aparte de eso el doctor llega con los resultados de tus análisis y me dice que tu corazón-reactor ya no da para más y que estas con vida gracias a una sustancia de esas que solo tú conoces, pero que no sabe por cuánto tiempo lograra hacerlo.

-Pero, Steve… -Fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-¡Pero Steve nada!, y lo peor de todo, cuando salgo devastado por tu noticia, me entero de que Bruce ya sabía y que él te ayudo a encontrar dicha sustancia, pero claro, el pobre Steve no se entera de nada…

Tony cansado del largo discurso de Steve, se estira, no sin cierta dificultad y le da un beso en los labios. Beso que el rubio al principio no respondió, pero ¿Quién se resiste a los encantos del Castaño?

-¡Busquen un hotel! –Escuchan a sus espaldas la inconfundible voz del dios del trueno y luego su gran carcajada. Steve se separa rápidamente de Tony con un rubor en sus mejillas y Tony adorna su cara con una de esas sonrisas de autosuficiencia marca Stark.

.

Tres meses después del ataque, Tony se encontraba en la torre jugando póker con Thor, Clint, Bruce y Natasha. Tony tomo el vaso de whiskey de Bruce disimuladamente y tomo.

-Señor, le recuerdo que al señor Steve no le gusta que usted ande tomando alcohol -Se escuchó la voz de JARVIS en algún lugar de la habitación.

-Tú solo calla y observa como le gano a estos malvados, JARVIS.

-Deberías hacerle más caso a JARVIS, Tony –Escucha como desde la puerta Steve le regaña.

-Steve un poco no le hace daño a nadie –Lo voltea a ver con un puchero al que el rubio no pudo resistirse.

Steve se volteo y se fue a organizar su habitación, la misma que compartía con Tony. Le dolía ver a Tony cada vez peor y no poder hacer nada, le dolía porque lo estaba perdiendo. Se sentía impotente y devastado. Había tratado de aprovechar todo el tiempo que pasaba con Tony al igual que todos los otros vengadores, que también les dolía. Aunque Tony solo les dijera: "Tranquilos, no se desharán de mí por un buen tiempo" y pusiera una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Cuidaba de Tony, no le dejaba beber alcohol, no le dejaba encerrarse en su laboratorio como lo hacia antes, lo obligaba a dormir "temprano" y tambien le tenía rotundamente prohibido utilizar el traje. Por lo que se había llevado unas cuantas broncas de su parte. Pero no era por nada, ya que habían vuelto a haber ataque de robots iguales al primero y Steve no lo dejo participar.

Hasta Loki había venido a visitar a Tony y le había propuesto "¿Quien puede tomar mas alcohol en cinco minutos?" Cosa a lo que el castaño no pudo resistirse e hizo que Loki se sintiera orgulloso. Sabe que Stark es extremadamente competitivo en todos los sentidos y aunque Tony estaba consciente de lo que hacia y esto provocaría, acepto.

Tony había quedado tan ebrio que se paseo de aqui para allá en la torre cantando "Soy Tony Stark y mi mami se llama Steve" Pero eso solo fue despues de que Steve se lo halla encontrado sentado en la barra de la cocina, tratando de seducir a JARVIS. No se encontraron rastros del dios de la travesura.

Esta noche lo hizo con Steve, sabia que esa era la ultima vez que lo harían, por eso lo aprovecho al máximo, hizo todo y se entrego completamente. Steve sabia que eso estaba mal, que le costaría caro a Tony, pero sabia que, y aunque le doliera aceptarlo, a Tony no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

.

Un largo mes había pasado desde esa vez que lo hicieron, no se volvió a repetir y valla, que les dolía a ambos. Todos sabían que Tony estaba mal, sufrían incluso mas que el, ya que el solo se limitaba a pasar tiempo con cada uno y sonreír, sufría con cada esfuerzo, le dolía, cuando caminaba, así sea un poco, se sentía como un viejo, cosa que obviamente no era, jadeaba por aire, y se sentaba por que si no sus rodillas fallarían.

No le quedaba mas de un mes y por eso luchaba incansablemente, no quería abandonar a sus muchachos, aunque sabia que el tiempo había sido generoso con el y había podido quedarse con ellos mucho mas de lo que tenia pensado; quería mas, todos lo habían cuidado y ayudado, nunca se quejaron, y siempre estuvieron ahí cuando Tony entraba en sus fases de: "Soy un completo desastre" cuando intentaba hacer algo y no podía, o "No se por que todavía están aqui conmigo, si ya no sirvo de nada" Cuando sus amigos tenían que ir en alguna misión y cuando volvían no se querían separar de el y la peor de todas "Debería morir de una vez, así ustedes no tendrían que quedarse aqui a cuidar de mi" y a ellos les dolía, que Tony dijera eso, porque todos lo querían, aunque hay veces se comportara como un capullo.

-Tony, ha vuelto el maldito robot, cuídate hermano -Le decía Clint a Tony que se encontraba sentado jugando Need for Speed en el PS3.

-Tony, ¡Frena, frena y voltea! -Decía Natasha que había venido a despedirse de Tony y termino diciéndole que hacer -Y cuídate.

-Carajo, Stark cuando venga, quiero ver que te lo has rescatado todo y solo jugando con el Audi R8. -Decía Thor que veía como Tony se debatía entre que color darle a el Audi R8 que iba a escoger para correr.

-Cuídate hermano, no hagas nada loco -Decía Bruce a lo que Tony solo pudo rodar los ojos -No me ruedes los ojos, Anthony Stark, sabes lo que eso provocaría en ti por lo tanto a Steve -Bruce sabia como darle duro y cual era su punto débil, Steve era el que lo frenaba antes de hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera afectarlo y Bruce encargaba de recordarselo siempre.

-Tony -Se giro para ver a su capitán -Te amo -Vio la tristeza en los ojos de Steve, se paro y le dio un beso en los labios.

Todos se fueron dejándolo solo en compañía de JARVIS.

Pasaron 45 minutos y lo que le faltaba era una carrera para rescatarse el juego, todo con el Audi R8 blanco que había escogido por Thor.

Tomo una copa de whiskey y salio a ver como les estaba yendo a sus amigos, ya que ellos siempre trataban de alejar el peligro de la torre, vaya sorpresa se llevo cuando vio que estaban peleando contra tres grandes robots y solo habían medio acabado con uno.

El sabia que si lo hacia, moriría definitivamente, ya que su corazón no aguantaría tanto. Pero si no lo hacia, uno de ellos moriría, ya que eran tres robots y ellos solo eran cuatro humanos y un dios.

Pero carajo, el era Anthony Edward Stark, si iba a morir, tendría que hacerlo con estilo.

-JARVIS, si me pongo el traje, ¿Cuanto podria durar antes de morir?

-Dos horas, señor -Respondio JARVIS obedientemente -Espero que no este pensando ir a luchar, el señor Steve me ordeno, que no lo dejara ponerse el traje.

Tony rodó los ojos y termino el Need for Speed. Cuando lo rescato, se aseguro de dejar el televisor encendido para que Thor viera el mensaje que anunciaba que se habia rescatado el juego, fue a cambiarse por una ropa mejor, ya que si iba a morir, tenia que hacerlo bien vestido y con estilo. Se coloco unos jeans negros, unos tenis y una camiseta de AC/DC.

-JARVIS respondeme, ¿Quien te diseño?

-Usted señor

-¿Quien te creo?

-Usted señor

-Entonces dime, ¿Quien tiene mas derecho sobre ti, Steve o yo que fui el que te creo?

-Usted señor

-Ok, ¡Entonces ahora vamos a usar el traje y vamos a patearle el culo a esos robots hijos de puta!

-Pero le recomiendo que llegue hasta allá en carro, así no se empezara a debilitar desde ahora.

Tony lo pensó, ademas esta seria la ultima oportunidad que tendría de manejar a su bebe.

-Buena idea JARVIS. -dijo mientras bajaba a donde se encontraba su preciado carro.

Manejo hábilmente por las calles que estaban atestadas de carros y llego en quince minutos a donde se encontraban los robots.

Salio del auto y se puso su traje, apenas lo tuvo puesto se sintió cansado, pero el no se rendiría hasta haberle pateado el culo a esa escoria metálica. Uno de los robots cojio a su bebe y lo tiro contra un edificio alertando a todos los vengadores, ya que ese carro no podía ser de nadie mas. Tenia que ser Tony y lo confirmaron cuando Tony hizo su primer movimiento y ayudo a desprenderle un brazo a el robot que se encontraba en mejor estado.

-Vamos chicos, si se quedan ahí parados, serán puré de vengadores -Tony no podía dejar de ser un capullo ni en sus últimos momentos y eso, ellos lo sabían -Vamos a patearles el trasero a esos robots y después tendrán tiempo para regañarme -Dicho esto empezó a luchar con el robot que ahora se encontraba sin brazo, Thor llego para ayudarle. Mientras que Clint y Natasha junto a Steve se encargaban del que ya estaba casi acabado y Bruce, bueno el hombre verde ya se había encargado de desquitar su enojo con el otro robot.

Tony se sentía asquerosamente cansado y sabia que pronto no podría mas. Ya habían derrotado dos robots, y el ultimo era el peor de todos.

-¡Así se hace chicos! -Dijo Tony mientras se sentaba alejado de los robots, solo por si estos volvían a explotar y se deshacía del traje. En un momento tuvo a todos sus amigos delante de el.

Miro a los rostros de sus amigos, en cada uno vio emociones diferentes.

Thor expresaba: orgullo, tristeza y felicidad.

Clint y Natasha eran casi iguales su rostro denotaba cansancio, felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Bruce trataba de controlarse, sentía rabia por que a pesar de lo que le dijo a Tony, este volvió a desobedecerlo y su vida seria el precio a pagar y también sentía tristeza.

Steve, Tony no supo que encontró en el rostro de Steve, por lo que se quedo observándolo.

-Chicos, quiero que sepan, que aunque vaya a morir estoy feliz y que le digan a la prensa que Anthony Stark murió con estilo.

Tony cerro los ojos y poso en sus labios una sonrisa verdadera. Todos sabían que ya no había nada que hacer por el.

-Por lo menos murió como el quería, siendo un capullo y con estilo -murmuro Thor, mientras Steve cojia en brazos el cuerpo inerte de Anthony Edward Stark.


End file.
